


Told You I Could.

by fey24k



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, geovin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fey24k/pseuds/fey24k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is good at convincing Geoff to do things.</p><p>Short PWP fic with Gavin topping.</p><p>Possible Dub-Con warning for alcohol involved in consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You I Could.

Geoff wasn't completely sure how Gavin had convinced him to bottom, but he knew it involved a lot of booze. At first they were hanging out, playing Minecraft like they usually did on Saturday nights, trying to think of let's play ideas and just generally getting smashed and having a good time.

Then Gavin had asked him how he felt about taking dick and bet him he couldn't handle it. Geoff did his best to hold his head up straight, eyes attempting to focus on him. He squinted.

"Fuck you,” His words slurring together. He concentrated to form his sentence. “I could bottom so good."

"Nah, bet you couldn't. Especially not with me, I'm huge," he goaded, emphasizing by sliding his hand up his own thigh and gripping at his bulge. He stared at Geoff, silently challenging him.

"Your shrimp dick? Don't get cocky... heh, cocky." He giggled to himself. Of course he could take dick, if he wanted to, that is... his eyes had followed Gavin's hand up his thigh to rest on his crotch. Fuck, he knew he was drunk because he felt a stirring in his own pants at Gavin's slim form and lustful gaze.

"Show me, then," Gavin murmured, shifting close to Geoff on the couch and shamelessly rubbing his fingers across his crotch. Geoff sucked in a breath through his gritted teeth.

And how could Geoff resist him? Those warm fingers sliding under his shirt and pants, his soft skin pressing against him after flinging their clothes aside, and especially his intense stare, raking over his naked body. At some point he had gotten lube and messily applied it to his fingers, slowly pushing one finger at a time into him. Geoff squirmed, pressing his lips together firmly. It felt weird. He couldn't help but gasp, his mouth wide open, as he felt a slick finger rub circles around his entrance. He swallowed shakily as two were pushed in, curling and pressing into him. Gavin scooted forward a bit, crouched over Geoff, nudging in between his thighs.

"You like it?" Gavin whispered, ghosting his fingers along Geoff's hard cock, rubbing his thumb through the bead of precum at the tip and smearing it across his head.

Geoff panted, face reddened. "Are you gonna fucking do it or not?"

Gavin grinned as he pushed himself into Geoff without further ado, trying to bury himself as deep as possible.

"Fuck, Gavin, slow down." Geoff mumbled as he gripped at Gavin's back. Gavin chuckled, pressing quick kisses to his neck and chest. "Just relax, love."

Geoff clung to Gavin's shoulders for dear life as he pushed himself completely inside. He felt his cock twitch as Gavin groaned deeply, head falling onto Geoff's chest.

Geoff let out a quiet moan as Gavin rocked his hips forward, setting up a shaky rhythm. His toes curled and he felt himself tense every time Gavin's cock pressed up against his prostate.

"Nngh, Geoff-- you're tight," Gavin murmured, brushing his lips across Geoff's neck.

"H-harder," Geoff gasped out.

A grin crept up Gavin's face once more. "What was that?"

"Harder, you cock bite, fuck me harder!" Geoff barked.

His eyes flew open and his grip on Gavin tightened as Gavin snapped his hips up into him, eager to comply.

His breathing became ragged as Gavin rubbed his prostate with every powerful thrust. He reached between them to tug on his cock. A few strokes later and his body tensed up and he was coming, splattering his own chest and Gavin's, his eyes rolling back in his head and his moans echoing off the walls. Gavin hid his face in Geoff's shoulder, thrusting erratically and shuddering as he came, biting back his own breathy moans.

He sighed in contentment, rolling off Geoff and snuggling in beside him. Geoff turned to look at him with hooded eyes.

"Told you I could do it," he murmured.

Gavin chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked. If you have any suggestions or prompts, shoot me an ask at dustysofa.tumblr.com.


End file.
